The Unwanted Reunion
by Loz-My
Summary: Romana has lived in the void for so long and now she must be sent away out of danger. But now she is been hunted by the previously trapped family of blood. Now only The Doctor and his friends can save her from a horrid fate or will they get what they want
1. Chapter 1 Beginning of The End

Chapter 1 beginning of the end.

The void. A place what lies between our world and the next, a place where there is nothing, even a war would not be spoke of outside. A girl has been trapped there for longer than she can think of. Romana tends to forget why she never thinks to go home. Her long brown hair falls in perfect ringlets just above her waist and her electric blue eyes sparkle even in the darkest of places. Her nose is always in the wrong place at the wrong time. Plus she never runs from the face of danger. Romana was also a former companion of The Doctor, which is where she gains her courage. She is fighting to save the race the Tharil, as they were slaves to the humans.

But something had gone wrong. The Tharils would protect Romana with their lives as they knew she was the key to their survival. But this time it was too much to handle. They were been attacked by monsters what had been sucked into the void from the battle of Canary Warf in London. The Cybermen and the Dalek's had taken control of their ship. The bunker had been totally destroyed and the rest of it sealed off by Cybermen. The Tharils were doing everything in their power to keep control of what they had left of the ship. Romana was trying to help the best she could with her technical knowledge. She turned and was alarmed when a Tharil came and tried to escort her away from the controls.

"We have to get you away from here" exclaimed the Tharil.

"No I want to stay and help" yelled Romana refusing to go. The Tharil took a hold of her arm and dragged her towards the front of the ship.

"No you can't make me leave we've been through worse than this" she struggled. It placed her firmly in a chair.

"Take these things what have been prepared for you. You'll find some things you are familiar with and others what will be new to you" alleged the Tharil.

"What will I need them for" she exclaimed.

"They will help you along your journey, on your new life".

"But I don't want a new life I want to stay and help we've been through worse than this, please listen to me".

"Please don't argue with me you need to leave now and take this as well". It handed her a strange looking watch that looked like it had survived five generations of hand me downs. She took it with ease and wrapped it around her wrist with the nearly broken buckle. The thing looked like it wouldn't survive another minute. She lifted up the leather lid that covered the face of the watch. But instead of finding an analogue clock face, she found it to be buttons and a little screen.

"What purpose does this serve in my escape" Romana exclaimed sounding disappointed.

"This is no ordinary watch it's called a time vortex manipulator, a little behind to the technology your people used, now please leave and good luck" said the Tharil.

With that she figured out the transport mechanisms and was off. With her departure the Tharils could now focus on surviving and thinking of ways to fight off the Dalek's and Cybermen. But they knew that they were at disadvantage with their numbers being so low and weapons not advanced enough to break through the Cybermen wall. Romana was still travelling through the vortex not knowing how to land as she knew she hadn't programmed coordinates into the landing sequence. She was unable to find the buttons because of the speed she was going at. She managed to reach a key and push it so she disappeared out of the vortex. She materialised on a barren landscape in the middle of nowhere. She stared upon what seemed to be the ruins of a great battle.

So Romana decided to walk on and find help in the emptiness of the area that surrounded her. As she glared in front of her the path she was walking never seemed to end. Sand crept up on her as it covered the decaying spacecrafts of the forgotten war that no one could remember, didn't want to remember. What Romana didn't know is that this was the result of one of the biggest battles the universe had ever seen, the last great time war. Giving up she dropped to the ground on her knees. The scorching sun had wiped any of the energy she possessed. She sprinkled the sand through her dry fingers, and then she looked up at the red skies and the dazzling orange sun. In some strange way it reminded her of her home planet gallifrey. All that were missing were the silver leaved trees and the red grass capped with snow. It was like this planets beauty was wiped clean due to the catastrophic events that a cured here.

Looking up again she saw what seemed to be reflected light bouncing off of glass. Could this be the miracle she had been waiting this whole journey for? She quickly clambered to her feet and ran up to get a closer look. In the distance there was a huge dome made off glass. It was held up by huge golden columns which added to the beauty of the whole thing. This was exciting for her as she may not now be alone on this deceased world. As fast as her legs could carry her she wondered to eyes desire. She stopped at the rim puffing and panting, her heart rate going off the chart. Gleaming with excitement she found the dome to be a city within glass. All she needed to do now was find a way in.

Walking round her body seemed to get heavier for her legs to carry. Out of breath she sunk down and took a deep breath. As she inhaled a new thought crossed her mind, "what if there was never a way in or out of the city". The mere thought of it brought water to her eyes and new negative thoughts to circle in her mind. But she refused to give up. She wiped away the negative thoughts and walked on. Her travels brought her to a small crack in the glass. Her hopes rose to the top again and the smile was no longer false but of real happiness. As she made her way through she examined a once striking, tranquil city where people of this planet lived in happiness and peace. Also reminding her of her home world and how she missed it so. Entering the hole she stared at the great buildings and the tallest right in the middle where it stood out the most.

"BANG" right on the head, Romana collapsed and went down with a thud as the blow to the head made her see the emptiness of her mind.


	2. Chapter 2 You Shouldn't Be Here

Chapter 2 you shouldn't be here!

Entering a giant glass dome was one thing but getting hit on the head with a stone is another. This is what had happened to Romana before she blacked out. She woke up in a dark room filled with dust and a shelf of books what looked to be a fine dining restaurant for moths. Wall paper hung by a thread and the tarnished furniture fitted in with the rest of the space. There was a black door at the end of the room what looked to be the gate way to a shadowy passageway. She got slowly to her feet while holding her head were a lump had occurred. She hadn't noticed a dark figure enter the room. It became obvious when a floor board creaked and Romana knew she wasn't alone. Making a dash for the door she froze in fear as an icy hand touched her left shoulder. Too scared to turn her head she remained in the position she was in. Sadly she didn't have to move as the figure started to come in to view. Readying herself for the worst she shut her eyes tightly in hope that it was all a nightmare.

"What are you frightened of my dear?" said an elderly voice. Slowly opening her eyes she stared upon the face off an innocent old woman. In shock Romana relaxed her body a little but not totally because she still wasn't convinced that this place was safe enough to trust anyone or if this was even real.

The elderly woman guided Romana over to a disused chair and sat her down.

"Where am I?" she said faintly. The lady didn't reply to the question but went over to the book case where she pulled out a book with a faded red leather cover. Romana had a perplexed look on her face. The lady sat down at the table with her and opened the book. The pages were all a coffee stained colour and all stuck together like it had been dropped in water and dried. The years of neglect had forced it to look this way. She stopped at a page and gave it a gander. Finally she turned it around so Romana could see what she had be looking at and pointed to a girl with short black hair. Romana wanted to look away desperately but she couldn't as the photo was too capturing.

She ripped the book out off the woman's hand and her eyes were transfixed to the paper. Over and over again her eyes scrolled up and down the page making sure she was still looking at the same thing. Suddenly a tear rolled down her cheek and on to the book. This was followed by many more and finally she broke down in tears. The page was full of the people in her family she knew long ago. The photo of the girl with black hair was a picture of her back when she had just left the academy at home on gallifrey. In anger she through the book on the table and headed for the door but the woman refused to let her leave. Trying to push passed Romana was using all the strength she had but the old lady was stronger than she looked.

"Just let me go I've seen enough" she cried, the tears still gently sloping down her face. Sitting her back down the woman started to talk.

"I've cried over this book many times too". She placed her arm around Romana in attempt to calm her down and continued talking

"My family are in here too; it's a book full of time lord family houses".

"How did you know that girl was me or that I was even a time lady?" Romana asked still in tears. The lady looked down at her knees then back up at Romana.

"You may have regenerated many times since now but you still have that same look in your eyes that tells you who you are".

"So are you a time lady too and what happened to everybody else?"

"We're not the only two hear if that's what you're asking" said the old woman in a surprised tone. Then she went on to explain about the time war and what had happened.

Following the story in great detail Romana started to take notes in her head, trying to listen to what she had missed over many years, drying her tears as she went along. When the lady had finished telling her tale she stood up and leaded her to door. Convinced that woman was trustworthy she followed. The elderly woman lead her back outside where the dazzling sun had started set. They walked deeper in to the city looking at the spectacular views and towards the biggest, most grand building. They arrived at the door way, Romana hesitated a little letting the old woman go first and then she followed not close behind. The inside was grander than the outside, gold covered the walls and the floors a magnificent red. Continuing down the corridor statues of great time lords looked proudly down at the ants bellow.

"You act as if you have never seen this before" said the old lady. Romana looked to her and smiled incense that she was laughing at her. Carrying on two more came to join them. They were a strange pair as they were both wearing the same humiliating outfits. They were dressed in red long robes and had huge gold dressings sat on their shoulders. Finally there was something familiar to Romana as they were dressed in the ceremonial robes of the time lords and they must have represented the high court of gallifrey.

"I must be home on my planet!" Romana thought at the back of her head.

The two guards preceded forward each grabbing Romana by an arm.

"We thank you for bringing the human to us" said one of the guards.

"What of the return of my family?" yelled the old woman.

"That is the courts choice" supposed the guard. Romana looked up at the woman with betrayal written on her face,

"l trusted you" the voice echoed down the corridor as the guards hauled her away. Still stood at the doorway her eyes swelled up with water and tears balled out. She put her hands over her face in repugnance and ran out crying. Seeing her act of wretchedness Romana felt no sympathy for her as the woman had played her like a violin. Knowing that even the friendliest of people could not be trusted, the battle ahead would be fierce.

As they turned to a staircase Romana tried to break free as a sign she didn't want to go down into the darkness. This made the guards more eager to through her in. They lead her down in to a line of prison cells where the first one was lined up for her. The living conditions weren't even suitable for a pig to live in. The floor was a cold hard stone and the bench attached to the stone wall was held up by string and if you sat on it, it would snap.

"You will remain in here until the council are ready to see you, is that under stood!" said the guard.

"Well for a start if you think I'm sitting in hear next to load of psychos, you have another thing coming!" Romana confirmed.

"Your attitude will be dealt with later" said the guard sternly, and with that they pushed her violently into the cell and left her to rot.


	3. Chapter 3 Can This Be Real

Chapter 3 can this be real 

Just looking at the cell walls was enough to drive any one mad. It seemed to get squeeze you as you looked around. Romana gave herself a light tap on the cheek,

"Snap out of it!" she went over in her head. She sat in the corner with her head in her knees thinking what might happen to her if she stayed in this cell forever. Suddenly remembering the watch what had gotten her here in the first place she jerked up incense of escape. Peering at her wrist she looked in terror as the watch was giving off beeping noises and flashes. She lifted the worn our leather lid and a picture of a battery was blinking on and off the mini screen, and then all went quiet. The battery must have burned out while she was in the vortex not programming co-ordinates to into is data base.

Giving up all hope she buried her head in her knees, trying to maintain the water works. As she went to lie down she felt a tug on her shoulder like someone was trying to wake her from a deep sleep. Romana sat up and looked down. A bag was caught under her leg pulling to brake free. The first thing that came into her mind is that it would make a great pillow. Lowering her head on to the bag something hard banged against it. Pulling it into reach she remembered the bag of things the Tharil had given her. She opened it with excitement to reveal a cluster of junk. Planting her arm into the bag and pulled out a pair of black binoculars. They were small and looked very futuristic with added extras a normal pair wouldn't have. To try them out she peered through the bars up the stairs to search for the light. She discovered that they had in range of different settings, night vision, heat vision and face recognition. She put down the binoculars and reached her hand in again and this time she pulled out a strange looking pen with a blue light on the end. Searching the side she found a small button what activated the light and made a strange buzzing sound.

Putting her hand in once more she fetched out a piece of paper, a list of all the things the bag contained. She held up the pen in hope of finding its name, suddenly coming across a name that read sonic pen. Knowing what sonic meant she hurried to the door in hope of it unlocking so she could escape. Many times she tried to unlock the cage door but luck and hope wasn't on her side. She gave up and sat down in silence, closing her eyes and praying for the worst.

"TAP TAP, TAP TAP!" in her head another and another. One after the other the tapping didn't stop a beat of four every time. As soon as she opened her eyes she realised it was her mind at work but on the wall next to her.

Scrabbling to her feet she moved slowly to the small window what revealed the cell next door. Gradually spinning her head she saw nothing but an empty room, not thinking twice about it she spun back round quickly in relive. But the tapping didn't stop; she poked her fingers in her ears to block out the noise. Not much later she checked to see if the noise had stopped. The tapping had come to a holt, but in its place a small murmur. Getting up again she quickly turned round to nearly die in shock as a dirty face, something she wasn't expecting, was at the miniature window.

The man had a smile on his face as he found it funny Romana had just nearly fainted.

"What do you want?" she shouted with an angry tone. The smile on the man's face went dead as he turned away with his hands behind his back. He had grey hair and looked as if he had lived in these cells for years without contact from the outside world. If you looked at his eyes the madness he suffered would take you over and drive you insane. His clothes were as dirty as his face and he also smelt like a pig on a bad day. Romana wrinkled her nose incense of the stench.

"So you are the human they speak of" he assumed, as he turned back around insight of his cell mate.

"Human, I wish, I'm about as human as anyone else on this god forsaken rock". He came closer and the smell got worst, wanting to puke Romana backed away to the other wall.

"So you are trespassing on this planet, other species aren't welcome here as gallifrey is home to us times lords" he said with his eyebrows raised.

"Why would I be trespassing on my own world, I only came on an accident, this is all a big misunderstanding".

"So you are one of us", he cut off midsentence and cupped his hands over his face. Suddenly he ran up bars and clinched his teeth together.

"Can you hear them" he said.

"Hear what" she said he panic.

"The drums, the call to war, and the four beats of a time lord's hearts" he said through his teeth. At this point Romana was scared of him, praising that he was on the side of the bars.

"Who are you" she said out of fear.

"The master and all shall bow to me when I take the universe as my own". All Romana could think of him as he was babbling the words of a mad scientist were that he needed serious help.

His whole face was bright red and all Romana could do was watch him as she sat in the corner away from the mad man. Suddenly his exposed skin turned blue and his skeleton became visible for a few seconds like a 3D x-ray, like he was half dead and greedy for power. She searched the bag for things that might help. She pulled out a gun what had no ammunition and a pair of glasses what were no help at all. Just then a light appeared at the top of the stair well and guards came with what looked to be similar to the staff a man would walk with in his old age. He poked the master screaming in half pain half laughter. The staff sent a fifty volt charge straight through his body and in that moment all went silent as he fell to the floor in a deep sleep. The same guard that had sent Romana down into the prison came down the stairs and looked at the body in disgust.

Then turned to Romana with an evil smirk and said "we're ready for you now" then opened the door in order for her to follow.


	4. Chapter 4 The Forgotten Planet

Chapter 4 the forgotten planet

Seeing day light again was like having a hug off the sun. As the solar rays were flourishing through her body the dream was interrupted by a guard placing hand cuffs around her wrists. The guards walked around her making escape merely impossible. At the end of the corridor they came to a big door which was plated gold and beautiful patterns swirled around the front adding to the elegance of the room. Two guards stood watch like they were in a trance and only built for one thing. They were wearing the same thing as the other guards and each carried a staff like the one used to thrust the master with. Their eyes were only focused in front and they stood like robots ready to charge. They pushed open the huge heavy doors to reveal what was on the other side.

Romana had never before seen the court house; her reactions were that of disbelief. The room bigger than the whole building, forgetting that the time lords had the technology to fit bigger things into smaller places. The room was a hive shape and columns upon columns were high above where the members of the court sit and watch the problems below, each thinking that he or she had the power of a god. Looking down there was no floor but an endless pit of darkness and horror. A platform stood proudly in the middle of the crater, this is where the defendant stands and begs for their lives. Romana knew that the time lords show no mercy and that the prisoner should be dealt with the way that they disserve whether it would be live in prison or death.

Making their way up to the end of the pier huge golden doors opened as another time lord immerged from the blinding light. During his entrance the noises of people standing up arose from all around. You could tell from the atmosphere that he was the one in charge. As he arrived at his spot a simple wave of his hand and everyone above went back into their seats. The guards left Romana stood on her own. The president looked at Romana glaring into her eyes, the look on his face of somewhat confusment.

"State your name" said the president with a deep voice.

"Romana" she said weekly. Stage fright had taken over her whole body as sweat started to run off face, her whole body shaking like someone had placed her in a freezer and left her there.

"You claim not to be human but your attitude states otherwise. So if you not human then what are you?" She couldn't answer as the stage fright had taken over her vocal system and left her speechless.

"Well if you can't answer then someone else will do it for you".

Another man came out the doors on Romana's side, avoiding all the men that stood watch over her and walked out onto the platform. He carried a bag at his side like some house call doctor back on earth. He dropped the bag at his feet and walked around Romana like she was some sort of statue. He went back to his bag and pulled out a small hammer and banged it on her head.

"OUCH!" she screamed in his face.

"Yes I see" he said rather calmly. He put back the hammer and brought out a stethoscope. He placed the small metal plate on the left side of her body. His face lit up as he listened to the racing heart going at 10 beats per second.

"Yes there is a heart on the left side" he said proudly.

"Did you check the other side" said the president with a huff. Quickly turning around he placed the plate on the right side of her body with his mind clear on finding nothing. His expression changed when he turned once again to face the president. Without him having to anything the president knew that Romana clearly wasn't human. With another simple wave of his hand the court was dismissed and Romana gave a sigh of relive. Once the room was cleared, all that remained was the professor, Romana and the president. Walking off of the platform the professor tried to wipe away sweat droplets running down his face, but try as he might the sweat wouldn't stop coming like he was too close to the sun. Although Romana knew he was already there she was always aware of his presence as she could feel the constant shaking next to her. It was clear that being in the presence of the president was making him nervous. Romana on the other hand couldn't be more relaxed as she knew she out of most of her troubles.

As they met in the middle it was clear he was the man in charge because he was so easy to read as his personality shone out with just the looks he pulled on his face. The professors fears had grown as the amount of shaking increased and he looked as if he had had a bucket poured over his head.

"Did you find anything else in your examination?" said the president with his booming voice; it still seemed as if he was shouting even thou they were right next to him. Romana noticed that something wasn't right with the both of them. Something seamed different than from the last time she was home although it had been a long time she could tell when something wasn't right. All of them seemed too had grown tired and bored of something like doing the same thing every day, like someone had curse among the whole planet. But what was wrong with them? They were time lords; they could be anywhere they desired in time and space.

The professor's nerves had taken control of him.

After a couple of spit takes he managed to blurt out the words "well there were two hearts and ..." He paused and didn't move for he couldn't speak as it was like someone had cut his throat. So Romana answered for him,

"Well as you can see I'm not human and as a member of society I would appreciate it if the hand cuffs could be removed from my wrists". Then she put her head to the side and smiled. With the click of his fingers a guard came forward and separated the cuffs from her wrists and she nodded her head in thanks rubbing the lower part of her arm. The professor had almost passed out. He leaned against the wall panting and now he looked as if he'd jumped in a swimming pool fully clothed. Ignoring him Romana turned her head and rolled her eyes. The room they had just entered was grander than the hallway. The blood red floors and walls took all the glory as you first entered in room, and then the dazzling gold's hit you in the face a second later. Another set of golden doors were at the end of room just like the last ones, the exact same flourishing patterns carved with great care and precision. In the corner of the room stood a golden desk with a throne like chair behind it. You could see this was the president's office.

But he didn't sit down at the desk. He walked right over to the other set of doors, opening them at high speed like anger controlled his arms. Then storming into another dark room he disappeared for several minute's leaving Romana alone with the professor. The professor had passed out at the site of the doors being opened. With a man laid twitching on the floor she helped herself to sitting down at the huge golden desk. The chair felt like heaven as she sat down. The silky red cushion and backrest transformed to suit her shape; it seemed to take years of stress away with just one sitting. As she went to lean back her ears rang with the sound of a booming voice. Alarmed she shot up and stood with her hands tucked into her rear.

The president stood at the door with his arms folded, his eyes direct on the scared looking girl in the corner of the room at his desk. A smirk arose on his face as noted Romana's fear of him. Then he slowly walked over to her and offered her his hand. Without hesitation she took the hand and he slowly guided her over to open doors. Then gradually realising his grip he nudged her forward into the darkness. The only things illuminating the pathway were dim lights that guided you forward through the pitch blackness. Not daring to go inside Romana took a few steps back but the president wouldn't let her go any further. She would have to brave forward. At a snail's pace she put one foot in front of the other with each breath deeper than the other. The president wouldn't follow her as this was a meeting she must face on her own.

The parallel lines of lights wouldn't get brighter as she walked down the aisle. The doors had been shut behind her and she was on her own. Facing the darkness alone she finally reached a large table what looked like it was dining wear for a king. The long table looked like it would sit lots of people. At the very end the faint silhouette of a person sat still facing in one direction. As Romana walked closer she noticed the shadow was that of a plumpish woman, her hair was grey and a crimped style and her face was that of a witch in a fairy tale. Her smile sent a shiver down Romana's spine as she looked at her crooked yellow teeth. The wrinkles on her face looked as if she had bathed in lemon juice. As the edged closer she could feel the woman's eyes watching her every step. Suddenly the woman put her hand forward to reach for Romana's arm. As the clammy hand touched her fair skin she jerked back forcing the woman to let go.

The woman then took her eyes off Romana and focused on the papers in front of her, all were old scrolls that look like maps of treasure, when she unrolled one she pointed to the strange writing encoded on the paper. A range of strange of circles was on the paper. It read

"The angel of war will strike again. Her blonde hair will shine like the suns of many worlds".

"Is this about me?" Romana asked with a baffled look on her face. The woman didn't answer, only looking away to the other side of the murky room.


	5. Chapter 5 The Great Escape

Chapter 5 the great escape

The woman turned around and her eyes lit up red like the devil had risen to the surface of her body, like it had been hidden in her soul waiting for the right moment to strike. Her face also appeared to light up as her blood rose to the surface. It was like she gained great power but at the same time suffered pain of the same level. Romana couldn't bear to watch so with that she ran down the darkened pathway and up to the golden doors. Grabbing the handle she pulled the heavy door with all the power her muscles could bare to stand. As soon as she was through the door way she didn't stop. The president who was sat at his desk yelled for the guard, as she ran past his eyes, she was just a blur.

Her running tired her out quickly slowing her down. Her lungs couldn't take any more of the constant heavy breathing and with guards at every turn her unplanned escape could end before it even started. Leaning against a wall her body filled with air as she struggled to breath. She could see the shadows of men running around looking for her. It was like she'd escaped from a maximum security prison. When she gained some of her strength back she was up and running again. She found some sort of cupboard and nearly ragged the off door opening it. Once she was inside she sealed the door shut with the pen.

With the door sealed as tight as a chest she slid down the door as a sign of relief. But her troubles weren't over yet as the guards were still on the lookout for her. As she sat on the floor fiddling with her pen, thoughts were running through her head of what the next step of the plan was as it was made up as she went along. She ran her hands through the bag she'd had all along, but nothing useful came up in the short search. Standing up in fury she took off the watch nearly snapping the ancient strap and slammed it the metal table in front of her. Suddenly her eyes opened wide as she had realised she'd had the answer all along. The sonic pen could do a lot more than just open and close doors; she clenched it tighter in esurience it was still there. Putting the pen to the back of the watch she pushed in the button slowly in hope. For a couple of seconds the pen buzzed away but the watch did nothing. Failing a result she gave up and put her arms to her side and put her head down in shame even though there was no one watching her.

Suddenly a beeping noise filled the room as Romana put her head back up right. She peered down at her arm and to her amazement it was the watch bursting into life. The same battery symbol from before flashed on to the screen. But it only had one bar of power. It didn't matter to Romana; she was just overjoyed that the thing had come on in the first place. She quickly put the pen to the back of the watch again to give it more charge. The sound of guards rang through the hall way as they edged closer to her hiding place. She knew she didn't have long until they found her. She murmured to herself to make time go faster but it didn't help as the watch took its time. All of a sudden there were voices outside and she could hear the poking on the door. The watch was still only three bars done and with no time left she would have to continue later if she stood any chance of escape. The guards were almost through as the door was nearly bent in half due to the weak metal it was made from and the constant pressure of the guard's staff. Then the door was fully off its hinge's causing it to come crashing into small room nearly landing on top of Romana.

The president came round the corner with that smirk on his face, his eyes focused on Romana. She put up her hands in surrender as the guards raised her from the floor by her arms.

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen again wont we" he said with that false smile. With that they dragged her away and the next thing she knew she was back in that same cell with the mad hatter next door. It was as if he was happy to see her again. He never left the window and it became rather creepy. So she curled up in the corner where she was out of his view. With the guards gone and the master out of her sight she could now focus on getting the watch charged up and ready to go.

It seemed like waiting forever as the watch took its time to get fully charged. When it finally reached the top she jumped up in excitement and struggled to get the strap fastened as she was so eager to get going. The master's face changed from a smile to a frown as he saw how frantic she was about something.

"You don't expect to just walk out of here without getting court do you?" said the master in puzzlement.

"You don't, but this thing is my ticket out of here" Romana said proudly as she pointed to her wrist.

"They will catch you, no stupid teleport is going to get you out of here" he told her sternly as if jealous.

"They won't if I travel through time, because this is no teleport it's a time vortex manipulator and with this I can go anywhere I like!" she stamped with a nod of her head.

"You can't leave we're in a time lock, how do you expect to walk away from that" he argued.

"The same way I got here" she said confidently.

Remembering what she'd done before she pushed buttons to get it warmed up. Before her appeared a huge time portal leading the vortex, she looked back over her shoulder to stare upon the master grinning from ear to ear as if successful in victory. Looking back in front of her she leaped into the portal not looking back as it closed up behind her. The vortex swirled around her like she was trapped in a cylinder vacuum of rainbow colours. It didn't bother her as much as the first time as she was used to the fast travelling. Pushing random buttons to try and land her expression changed when the watch did nothing. Then she started pushing the buttons violently to try and make it do something. Sparks suddenly flue off the watch as Romana started to spin. Circling out of control she disappeared out of the vortex and was sucked down another portal. She woke up in the middle of a road in the country side. As she looked around her as nothing was familiar to her. All that surrounded her were trees and farmers fields. Out of nowhere a car came and beeped at her to get out of the way. Quickly she rolled away so she didn't become a pancake. The car drove past without even stopping. Romana give a huff as she was just glad be away from that planet what she once called home.


	6. Chapter 6 Go The Parallel Way

Chapter 6 go the parallel way

Still sat in the road she looked up at the blue skies with fluffy white clouds and the brilliant yellow sun. She knew where she was from just breathing in the fresh country air. Looking down at her arm she peered upon a black bracelet wrapped around her wrist. The smell of burning leather and metal filled her nostrils. She tore it off and placed it in her bag to get rid of the stench. Slowly getting up she lifted her hand off the floor to reveal bleeding cuts and grazers from her ruff landing. The slow calm winds offered some aid to cool down the burning sensation. The car that had nearly caused her, her death was long gone and all that was left were the tire marks from where he suddenly sped up. She walked in the direction the car had gone to look over the horizon and where the path would lead her. Over the small hill was nothing but roads and the green land seemed to go on for miles.

Without a map or any sort of aid she wondered on for a while. Getting tired she leant against an old stone wall built with random bits of rubble. A rock fell off the top as she went to stand back up straight. As the rock hit the ground the sound of a splash rang through the air filling Romana's ears. She looked over the wall to reveal a small steam running under where she stood. She hadn't realised she was standing on an old disused bridge. Walking on the cool breeze sent a chill down Romana's spine as she wrapped her arms around herself to keep in the warmth. In her way was another wall. It had a gap in between which was big enough for a car to get through, and then up ahead was a dusty path leading up a hill. Taking the path of an investigator she walked up the small dusty road to have a gander.

The wind grew more violent as she climbed higher up the mound. The air tried hug her as she wrapped her arms tighter around herself, her bare skin pimpled as the breeze blasted her. At the top of the hill all seemed to quieten. In the distance a large house stood proud in the middle of the surrounding area. A black flashy car was pulled up at the front of the cobbled drive way, the same car as before. Flowers hung in baskets next to the door and a small fraction of the front yard was covered in an array of different colour flowers.

Sat away from the flowers a young boy played with toys. His long mousey brown hair sheltered most of his face and his white t-shirt splattered with mud plus his hands the same way. As he stood up he spotted Romana at the top of the hill and started to toddle towards her. He couldn't have been more than four years old and his wide smile nearly went from ear to ear. At the top of his small cheeks dimples lit up red from the cold blasts of wind, but that didn't stop him from running up to Romana and tugging on her long robes. She wouldn't comply as his mother might catch her and see her as a threat. As soon as the thought crossed her mind a plumpish blond woman came out the front door and her eyes swept the garden like a hungry eagle. Suddenly her expression changed from fierce to worry as her son was out of her sight. Hastily Romana grabbed his small hand and ran him down to the lost looking mother at the front of the house.

As the woman's eyes met with the two moving body's rushing towards her she returned the call by running up to them. As they met in the middle they all panted out of breath. The women rushed down to wrap her arms around her son and bring him up to her level. She squeezed him until he almost went blue and his eyes popped out his poor skull.

"Oh don't you ever go out of my sight again Tony. Do you hear me" she said in that calm motherly voice, not angry yet not happy. Then she looked up at Romana with a smile on her face.

"How can I ever thank you" she said.

"You could tell me where I am because I seem to be a bit lost" Romana said in hope the lady would help her.

"Come inside and we'll sort you out" she said walking away. Romana followed her in as slowly as possible; making sure it was safe enough to venture in. The woman popped her head around the door staring at Romana like she was some sort of stranger.

"Are you coming or what?" she asked. Romana picked up the pace and went into the house.

Just the hall was enough to make your mouth drop. The grand staircase smacked you in the face as you walked in. The chessboard style flooring was shinier than a new button and yet more plants filled the area, it was like walking in to a miniature rainforest. The plumpish lady had walked in the kitchen with her son leaving Romana stood at the door way with only the cleaners for company. Suddenly a male figure made a grand entrance down the stairs followed by two other people. Romana had never felt so stupid in her life. The three people who walked down the stairs took no notice and walked right by her. The first man had short ginger hair with an almost bold touch to the top. He wore a black suit with a bright red tie. The second man was tall and skinny with a proud dark brown spiky patch of hair. His pale blue suit fitted perfectly to his body shape and his burgundy top went well with the rest. The third person was a young blond woman in her early twenties and she walked around casually in faded tight jeans and a long top which hung off the shoulders.

For some strange reason the girl changed her course and started for the door. She spotted Romana stood innocently in the doorway; perplexion filled her face as she glared up on her. Suddenly redirecting she headed for the kitchen with the others. Suddenly the plumb woman came out of the kitchen and grabbed Romana by the arm. Once they entered the kitchen all eyes were upon them. Friendly smiles filled the atmosphere as Romana wasn't expecting a warm welcome. The man in the red tie was the first one to speak coming out with a board London accent.

"Welcome to our home, we're sorry for the wait", his conversation started to seem like he was the manager of something and from the way he spoke and dressed he defiantly a business man. As his speech went on Romana dragged away wanting to fall to sleep on the spot. Then all of a sudden the young woman interrupted him by coming forward with a speech of her own. Distort the man give up and sank his hands in his pockets. "Hi my names Rose" she started, her voice also that of a Londoner.

"Hi I'm Rouen" she lied nervously. As she looked around the family seemed to take in her lie and smiles still wide upon their faces.

Rose went on to introduce the rest of the family. The skinny man in the tight suit was none as John and the plumpish woman and the business man were none as Jackie and Pete Tyler and their young son Tony.

"Where are your bags and possessions?" asked John, his eye brows narrowed and Romana's feet.

"This is all I have" she replied holding up the bag that hung around her shoulder. John lifted his head as a sign he understood. Blankness filled the others faces as they also glared at Romana's empty surroundings.

"Well how about we put you up for a couple of days until you sort something else out" said Jackie with a nod and with that she picked up Tony and went out of the room.

"Don't mind her; she's always the same with people who stay" said Pete as he exited leaving her alone with John and Rose.

The two seemed friendly enough when the smiles were still painted on their faces. Rose made the first move by offering to take Romana up stairs to one of the many guest bedrooms. As they went up the stairs Romana seemed to quiver over the fact she was actually doing this, like she was drowning in a lake of her own lies. The guest bedroom was rather large and the double bed looked tiny in the over sided area. A grand wardrobe full of Roses old clothes filled the back wall the patio window drowned the room with sunlight.

"These are all my all clothes so you can wear any you like, you could use a wardrobe tuning any way" she said vaguely. With that Rose disappeared leaving Romana to explore her surroundings. She placed down her bag and slipped of her shoes, her feet seemed to breathe from the relief. She jumped on her bed and sank into the mattress; it was like landing on a cloud.

That night she joined the Tyler's for dinner in their dining room. The table reminded her of the one the strange woman sat at back on gallifrey. Romana sat quietly while the others amused themselves with chat and laughter. After dinner was over Romana situated herself in the on suite of her bedroom. There she ran the bath and the water flowed hot. The steams from the bath made the translucence glass of the frosted window sparkle in the dim white glow of the artificial light. Peering at herself in the mirror Romana saw what a peered to be a red balloon bobbing up and down in the reflection. With the balloon came a girl no older than seven. Her hair in a tight bobble and she wore along pink coat ending at her knees. Within the blink of an eye she was gone. Romana blamed the hot steam. Abandoning the bath she laid out on the soft bed and at that moment fell to sleep.

Dreams started to circulate in her mind. At an old empty house she stood in a long stretch of corridor. Only one door sat at the end with a room of mysteries on the other side. The temptation was too strong as her feet started to walk themselves without control of her brain. The door up close was completely different then from far away. The panelling had totally decayed and the handle so rusted flakes blow across the floor. The door seemed to open its self and the room on the other side was revealed. Cold wind shot through the partly open door like a bullet from a gunshot. Thin vinyl curtains blow softly with the air from the open window explaining the explosion of wind. Rotting sheets of wood covered the floor and walls and a single mirror stood proudly in the corner of the abandoned room. The once gold trimming now faded with years of niglection but the reflective glass still remained intact like it didn't go with the rest of the mirror. Romana's reflection filled the glass as it did in the Tyler's bathroom. Suddenly the same girl popped her head around Romana's shoulder as she did before, the balloon still floated in the air too. She reached out her hand and just like a portal her hand come through the glass like there was nothing there. Her whole body appeared out of the mirror like something out of a horror film and the glass shot back like rubber forcing the frame to shake. Now she was no longer a reflection but a fully fledged human, or was she? She then looked up at Romana and a victory smile filled her face.

The dream ended with Rose at the end of her bed with a smile on her face. She was clothed differently and a face fresh for an early day.

"How was your first night on parallel earth" she gleamed.

"Parallel earth" Romana's mind thudded. What had she gotten herself in for?


	7. Chapter 7 Dreams or Reality

Chapter 7 dreams or reality

Sat quietly in the shadows of the dining room Romana fiddled with her breakfast trying hard to forget the events that occurred the night before. She stared at the stillness of the milk seeing the devilish child's reflection, yet again that smile on her face. Suddenly the reflection changed from hers to John's with the blink of an eye. She jerked from the transition. With her hearts beating a full pace she turned round to face the spiky haired man behind her. As she studied his face his eyes were full of sympathy, almost like he knew. He flicked his head to the side as a sign she should follow, and with that walked away down the hall. Heaving out of the heavy chair she followed cautiously.

Walking down the hallway wondering where he'd gone Romana turned her head in every direction. Suddenly an arm pulled her to a tight space and John pinned her up against the wall.

"What aren't you telling us?" he asked.

"Nothing I just had a nightmare last night" she replied shakily.

"You've been shifty since you got here".

"Really it's nothing, I was just a little nervous like you are when you walk in to a stranger's house". As he slowly released his grip from her shoulders be backed away so she could go.

"Just one more thing, change your clothes" and at that moment he winked and added a cheeky grin, then walked away to find Rose. Entering the room the cleaners had already done their jobs for the day as the bed was made neatly and not a single crease covered the bedding. All the pillows were plumped and the on suite scrubbed and polished. Her single bag hung smartly off the chair in the corner. She opened the wardrobe to a mountain of Rose's old clothes.

She pulled out a grey track suit top and put it against her body and peered in the mirror at herself. She cringed in fear of the girl returning and toying with her mind. But the child was nowhere to be seen or heard. Now in confidence she pulled out more and more clothes until half of the contence wardrobe was on the floor. She assured herself that the cleaners would sort it all out, after all that's what they are for. After a full hour of looking she settled with a purple blouse and some baggy jeans. In dismay she started to pick up some of the other clothes. Then one of the cleaners walked in and took over. She said thanks under her breath and walked away. Rose caught site of her entering the front room,

"They suit you nicely" she gleamed.

"Thanks" she replied, her feelings now positive and sunny, even John smiled as he walked past.

But the happiness didn't last. That night she tossed and turned in bed, she gritted her teeth and her eye lids tightened as if in great pain. Her head swelled with the nightmares that took hold of her much needed sleep. A corn field surrounded her and the breeze made it look like golden locks of hair. As she padded on Romana spotted something in the distance. It looked in relation to a man; he stood still as if frozen in melting ice. The sun beat down on her shoulders giving the feeling of a nice warm massage making the place so welcoming. She decided to investigate the stranger; maybe he lived here and could tell her how she could get home. When she made it over she found nothing but a scarecrow, doing his job of minding the fields. Maybe the farmer would return later to check on the wheat.

So she decided to stick around for a while. The stared at the scarecrow and decided something was wrong. As she stepped closer she could swear the arm just moved, and then it twitched again making out the scarecrow was alive. But that would just be silly. Then suddenly its whole arm tired the rope in two. Then its head moved to look at Romana. It wasn't a scarecrow at all but a man in a suit. She wanted to scream but her throat tightened and her whole body shivered in fear. The suit ripped off the mask to reveal a young face and long hair messed up from the cover. But his eyes seemed to tell a different story. They were old and it seemed as if his eyes aged with him but his face was frozen in time. Thinking this was the end she tightened her eyes and prayed it would be over quickly. But the man did nothing of the sort. He just simply stared for a few seconds as if admiring her. Then with a simple bow of his head he walked away and the dream ended.

She awoke to the sound of the birds drawn chorus. No one else was awake as it was four am. She rubbed her eyes a stretched towards heaven. Her eyes seemed to blur to the dim adjusting light that shone through the curtains. As she drew them she immediately raised her hand over her eyes to the strong moon light. As her eyes adjusted to the changing glow she couldn't believe what she saw. Both the girl and the boy from her dreams stood in the Tyler's drive way. In front of them a worm hole leading to the darkness of space. Out stepped a woman dressed from the eighteen eighty's. Her fur hat suggested that she had come from a cold time period and her short curly hair blew in the rush of the time portal closing. Her straight face turned to a smile as she saw her children's faces. Like any other mother she took them under her arms and lead them away to the small road in which Romana had travelled to get there. She closed the curtains quickly and crawled back into bed.

The next day didn't go without mercy. With Rose and John out for the day Romana was left in the care of Jackie and Tony. Tony encouraged Romana to play with him while the time passed by. The small wooden bricks and other classical nursery luxuries reminded her of her days as a young time lady starting school. Tony ran round like any other four year old and Romana laughed as the youngling toppled over time and time again. Jackie stood in the doorway laughing as well and with mum having a good time Tony couldn't help but giggle too. He was still too young to understand what both the women were laughing about. When Pete arrived home the atmosphere picked up a bit as Tony was the first one to great him, his blue eyes swimming with the happiness of seeing has father again. Great full that Tony was out of her hands she went up stairs for a long awaited nap.

The night mares she thought she was now rid of come back for another go on her mind. This time she stood in a disserted stairway. The air was thin as she held her chest and struggled for breath. The underground was no place for a girl like her. Darkness ruled these lands and there's no way of fighting it back. You either embrace it or it will swell around you. The sound of rattling chains rang in Romana's ears making them swell. Heavy padlocks also heaved around and added to the terrible loud noises. She couldn't help but investigate. The creaky door that blocked her way seamed to open by its self, dust emptied in the thousands of particles that surrounded the door frame. The rattles seamed to get louder now that the waves could move more freely as the cover was now destroyed. Making her way through the smell of rotting flesh filled the air and in is presence stood a man wrapped in chains like a prisoner, the chains that bound him were unbreakable. Padlocks as big as a man's hands bolted together the heavy lumps of metal. He was unable to move because of all the pressure that was piled on to his body.

Now Romana was in his sights he seemed to squeeze his body so the chains would slip off. His unlikely tactics seemed to pay off as the chains began to fall from the shoulders downwards. From a door at the other side of the room appeared the rest of the nightmares. Was this the final stages of her dreams as one by one she released them from their prisons. The chains fell to his feet and he stepped out easily. Now the man was free he turned to the rest of his family and laughed so hard he leaded backwards. The rest joined in the laughter as their heads turned to face Romana. She quivered in fear as she backed against the nearest wall. Now mother, father, daughter and son were reunited nothing would stop them as they were the family every time lord feared, the family of blood. Whoever had separated them once before had failed in their mission to rid the universe of their fearsome reputation. As they began to walk slowly towards her the dust under their feet scurried away to land somewhere else. She so desperately needed to wake up. Her bed shook as Rose was now at her bedside. The dream evaporated from her mind as she flung her arms around Rose screaming.


	8. Chapter 8 The Nightmare on Tyler Manor

Chapter 8 the nightmare on Tyler manor 

As Rose cradled the upset alien in her arms she noted on how cold Romana had become, her constant shivers added to her worries. Had she fallen ill? The shock from the dream had made Romana scared, even in the real world. In came John with that sympathetic look painted on his face. He sat beside Rose and offered a hand to wipe the tears away from Romana's eyes. But the water works never ended. After a while Romana thought it was ok to stop snivelling and come clean.

"Rouen what's wrong you really scared us, please tell us no more hiding" Rose panicked. She too had also begun to shake. John put his arm over her shoulder in attempt to calm her down.

"There is things what I haven't told you things I can't tell you" said Romana softly. She rejoined them on the bed and faced her head towards her knees. This was the chance to tell them the truth so she didn't have to hide in the shadows any longer.

"I've been running from something and now it's come back for me", the truth made her feel better. But Rose and Johns complexions didn't change, they needed more.

"I've been having nightmares the past few nights, but there all different, every night", she paused and looked at her knees again as if looking for answers within herself.

"Go on" Rose encouraged, she was desperate for her to continue. "Each night it's a different thing, the first was a girl holding a balloon trapped in a mirror". John's face seemed to drop, his eyes suddenly swelled with fear.

"The second one was a young man trapped in a scarecrow but then about four o'clock in the morning they were both stood outside with a pump lady". John's face seemed to drop lower, any more and his chin would touch the floor.

"And then just now a man just unravelled his self from chains". Before she could say anything else John tore the conversation apart, he stood in rage and marched up and down the bedroom floor, his eyes fixed in front and his hands behind his back.

Before he could do anything else Romana fell back on to the bed and her eyes glued shut. Any attempt to wake her up failed as Rose learned shortly; John came to her side as he also tried his best to wake her up. What had made her fall to sleep so suddenly? Her mouth slowly opened as black smoke gathered around her face, her eyes snapped open to expose clouded pupils. The fog started to gather at the end of the bed to reveal the silhouette of a cluster of people stood closely together. As the smoke cleared the group became clear and John's first fears had been realised. Stood proud at the end of Romana's bed the family of blood in all their glory.

"Well well, well what do we have here, if it isn't The Doctor you haven't changed a bit have you, still going under John Smith are we" dragged on father, his chuckle sent a shiver down Rose's spine. The rest of the family joined in with the short lived laugh. Romana still lay lifeless on the bed.

"How did you all escape, I finished you all years ago" John raged through his teeth, his eyebrows narrowed and his eyes fixed on them, Rose had never seen him so mad.

"We used your little friend here to do our bidding, her dreams were powerful enough to release us all, something you aren't capable of" son replied to John's question.

"No but I'm not The Doctor you remember, I'm half human and if you don't believe me take a whiff".

All of their noses acted as one as they inhaled John's sent. But instead Romana's aroma filled their delights.

"But I have to ask, why Rouen?"

"Hasn't she told you, I bet she tastes great" son closed his eyes and dreamed of Romana's thick, warm blood, like any vampire monster would. No one had nosiest Rose slip under their radar as she edged towards Romana's bag to search for something useful. As her slim fingers rummaged through Romana's possessions her hand clasped something that felt burned. Her search had found her the watch Romana had burnt out on her arrival. As Rose glared upon her prize everything reminded her of Jack Harkness, a friend who owned a watch of a similar kind. She was well aware of its power and what it was capable of. She slipped back to the bed at John's side. The testosterone still smelt in the air, the two middle aged men were locked in a duel, their eyes transfixed on one another. Rose's slender finger on the button, waiting for the right moment.

"It will be such a shame when she's gone, she would have had a happy life ahead of her, be we need to survive so we'll be on our way now" said son calmly, his hands stretched out ready to grab Romana.

"Oh your going alright" Rose shouted at the top of her voice, she held the watch up in front of her, her finger held in the button hard so she wouldn't let go. Behind the family a huge portal ripped the room in two, papers from the desk in the corner flew around in the crazy out of control winds. Mother was the first one to go; her weight was no match for the worm hole. Second was father, head first. Daughter's balloon pulled her in as she refused to let the vortex take possession of it. Son held on the post of the bed, but his short bitten finger nails were no match for the slippery polished pine wood, the words "we'll be back" echoed down the tricoloured tube as Rose released the button and it closed.

"Rose you did it" exclaimed John as he threw his arms around her, his expression now much happier.

"But it's not over yet, we need to get Rouen out of here, the family know where we are now and they can always find their way back".

"Any way where did you get that?" asked a perplexed John.

"From Rouen's bag over there" replied Rose. They both looked over at the same time to stare at Romana's ratty old bag hung over the desk chair.

"Go and pack some things and meet me at the front of the house at midnight so we can make our get away" John stated.

"Do you think this is some sort of survival show, since when did everything become about protecting a girl we don't even know, plus how are we going to tell my parents?" Rose confirmed.

"Since I knew what she might be, and we're not going to tell them" John's face said it all. Rose ran down the hall to follow her orders and pack a bag, John gathered all his strength and heaved Romana over his shoulder to also grab her bag in the process, she was still unconscious from the uncanny events of earlier. Down the hall Rose ripped open the wardrobe and started to pull out clothes of Johns and her own, then slipping them all in a backpack she started to question what John was hiding from her.


	9. Chapter 9 The Lonely Street

Chapter 9 the lonely street

As the clock struck midnight the house lay silent as a graveyard. Every light was extinguished and the residents were in a deep slumber. A single beam of light hovered over the corridor as Rose tip toed with the backpack and a torch towards the front of the house. Different thoughts going through her head at the same time making her confused. On the pebbled dash of the front porch waited John. Romana was now half conscious as her fingers twitched and her eye lids fluttered. He tried to keep her sleepy so there wouldn't be any trouble during the process of escape. As Rose closed the front door silently behind her John turned his head and smiled. His face clear but his emotions were wild as tensions raised high at that moment in time.

"We'll wait until we reach the road and then I'll open up the portal" whispered John, his speech vague but Rose understood every word.

"Where will we go?" asked Rose with panic in her voice.

"Don't worry I've set the coordinates for home!" said John still keeping a low voice. Rose gave him a strange look of perplexion when his comment was finished. Without any further delay Romana was back over his shoulder and both him and Rose sprinted towards the end of the drive way.

Once they had reached their target John held the vortex manipulator at arm's length and then held in the button to start the process. Before them appeared the time vortex in all its glory. The vast range of colours bewildered Rose as her eyes couldn't cope with the changing colours. Without looking back John leaped in with Romana still hanging over his shoulder.

"Hurry up" the fading voice shouted as John evaporated before Roses eyes. Rose looked behind her to stare at the sun beginning to rise. A copied sun, on a parallel earth, in a parallel solar system. This was her chance to escape from the opposite world and live life in the real world again, although in her home state of London she was considered dead in two thousand and six. She could see all her old friends again and maybe even an old friend she didn't even count on seeing again, or if she would even recognise him. Turning her head she leaped in to the portal and it closed behind her.

Back at the house Tony was the first one to arise as he was expecting breakfast from mum. He silently crept down the long flights of stairs towards the kitchen where he found Pete looking at a scribbled note from Rose. It read

_Dear mother and father me and John fell in danger yesterday when some evil aliens were channelling Rouen to escape from prisons what are so post to keep them locked away forever. But now they are on the loose. Don't panic me and John were able to sent them away for now. To protect Rouen from them me and John have left to find a safe place to keep Rouen out of danger. Maybe its home back on earth in the real world. You know John he'll think of something. Don't worry about our safety; we'll seek refuge with an old friend. Both of you take care and Tony. Love you. Rose xx._

The look on Tonys face changed when his normally smiley father broke down as he dropped the note on the floor and ran up stairs to awaken Jackie and reveal the bad news.

In a circular tube carrying three adventurous characters there was a whole different story unfolding. As the still body of Romana floated next to an excited John, Rose watched them not far behind still carrying the backpack and Romana's bag of tricks. The thrill and experience was way different from travelling in an old blue box. As their journey ended the portal through them out like the rubbish on a Sunday morning. Their fall was broken by a soft blanket of early December snow. A cold brush of air past their thin clothes making them shiver. As they looked above the night sky shone a dark blue and the stars sung like angels of light millions of miles away. The street was as silent as a church and street lights illuminated the white covered road. Not a single footprint could be seen as the falling snow had already covered the paths.

Rose and John stood up slowly as their clothes were wet and soggy from where they were sat down. Romana was still only half awake as she could still only just move her eye lids and fingers which were now cold as she hadn't moved from when she first landed. It was almost like she couldn't move, like the family had paralyzed her making her unable to move. Suddenly up ahead angry monster eyes charged at the three helpless beings stood in the middle of the road. They were as bright as the sun and the discharged beams of light at them. The monster made its angry noise of a beep and turning feet rolled through the now slushy snow. The car was now horribly close and as John went to grab Romana the car beat him too it and with that it was gone. John grabbed Rose checking to see if she was alright but Rose broke free of his grip and ran over to the lifeless body laid in the middle of the road.

Its arms were out stretched and covered in cuts and bruises. Its eyes were lightly closed and face full of dirt, legs were half buried in the snow. Rose's eyes swelled up and she started to splutter and choke. Water balled out of the eyes and dripped on to the still body. John joined her at her side and she placed her head neatly on his shoulder.

"We're too late John, we're too late" Rose spluttered. John's eyes also began to fall heavy but he snivelled away the sadness to protect his man hood. But he couldn't help but wonder why it had to happen now, when they were trying to protect her not kill her. All this and more ran through Johns head as his eyes met with the lifeless body of Romana. He couldn't bear to look at her porcelain face as the dirt and closed eyes made it worse.

As he bent down to take a closer look he studied how her chest slowly inflated. He placed his fingers on the base of her arm and measured a faint but still pulse. All the sadness drifted away as he wanted to pick her up and cuddle her but her fragile and broken bones made it impossible.

"She's alive" John smiled and his reaction was pasted on to Rose as she flung her arms round him in relive.

"But it's not over yet, we need to get her out of the cold" said John, his face now stern and serious. As he stood up he turned his head to look in all directions but the street was emptier than biscuit barrel. Turning his head again something caught his eye. A brightly coloured umbrella blocked the snow getting on their head. They carried a shopping bag full of food for the harsh winter ahead. As they were just about to pull in a semicircular drive way Rose ran up to stop them.

As her hand touched their shoulder the person froze and jolted round to face their attacker. Rose found it to be someone she knew. It was Sarah – Jane Smith. She herself was also an old friend of The Doctors.

"Can it be, Rose" she said under her breath. She dropped her shopping and the umbrella and through herself at Rose. Rose unturned the hug but it was cut short with John calling for help. Both women looked over in his direction and saw him trying to get Romana gently off the ground. Sarah – Jane ran to the front door and opened it wide without Rose having to say anything. John dragged her through the door and up the stairs towards one of the spare rooms.


	10. Chapter 10 The Loss of an Angel

Chapter 10 the loss of an angel

"We must hurry" Rose shouted up to John,

"We need help". As John pelted back down the stairs he grabbed the backpack off of Rose and took it back up. Almost immediately Sarah – Jane was on the phone, her voice very persistent with who she was speaking with.

"Who's there mum" a young boy's voice came down the stairs, his head peaking over the banister with earphones dangling from his neck. As she came off the phone she looked upstairs towards her young teenage son.

"Oh Luke this is Rose Tyler, an old friend of mine and I'm guessing you already know who's upstairs but that's the other doctor, do you remember?" said Sarah.

"Yes but I thought they were trapped in a parallel world?" asked Luke.

"We were but we escaped" interrupted Rose. Luke's face was now clear as he understood. John appeared at the top of the stairs in a different suit and came down.

"She's in a lot of pain, I don't know how long she's going to last for" said John.

As soon as John finished speaking there was a loud knock at the door.

"I called a few old friends when I saw you both so I thought I'd get you some help" Sarah smiled as she pushed open the door. Without a word of hello two people piled in. Then they turned to face them. There stood a men dressed in a world war army jacket, Jack and another familiar face with her hair pulled tightly back to reveal her pretty dark face, Martha Jones. The stillness was broken by Rose throwing herself at both of the strangers, an arm over each. They returned the hug and then shared with John. The mini party was cut short by screaming from the top of the stairs. The bodies in Sarah's entire house tried to climb the stairs at once to tend to the girl in aid up stairs. John was the first to brake the traffic as Romana's screams touched him most of all. The second to brake free was Martha and as a qualified doctor her patients mattered the most too her. As the two pairs of eyes entered the room they saw a horror no one else could bear to stand. Romana was now fully moving and not without pain. Her eyes filled with the fire that the rest of her body was burning.

The painful but successful process had begun. But never before had it pained her like this. Was all this pain worth just getting another body and living? Martha and John watched in horror as Romana tossed and turned all over the bed, taking the sheets with her. The veins on her hands glowed gold as the pain increased. They were joined by Rose at the door. Her expression dropped as she saw Romana scramble in pain. John slowly pulled the door forward but Martha joined her at her side to examine her patient. When the screaming seized Martha came out of the bedroom, head facing the floor.

"She didn't make it" she said under her breath and travelled down stairs to reveal the news to everyone else.

John entered the room silently in respect for her. He placed himself steadily on the bed to peer at the lifeless body. As he touched her hand her skin felt cool under his. He stared at her ghostly face where her long brown curly hair was spread out across the silky pillows and her face was that of an angel.

"All we wanted was your protection, not your death" John sighed. Without him noticing a cloud of gold had shrouded Romana fully so no part of her body was visible. As he looked to his side he was in shock as the cloud startled him and Romana had totally disappeared. The only way it could be described it was as if heaven had come to collect her soul. As the shock circled his body the enticing feeling decapitated his muscles making it hard to stand. Back down stairs everyone's head hung in shame as Martha's news had hit them hard. Sarah held a tissue to her eyes and held her son tightly in the other arm. Martha had taken it worst of all; she wasn't trained for this kind of horror.

"What was the cause of death?" Rose sighed.

"There were a lot of broken bones and I couldn't find anything else wrong" Martha snivelled. Just then the room was silenced by a banging up stairs.

John had toppled over in shock hitting his head on a chest of draws. The cloud that had surrounded Romana had thickened making even her silhouette more opaque. Without any reason the cloud vanished along with Romana. John stood up ignoring the direct pain from his head and jolted down the stairs. Everyone was shocked by his appearance. He was too out of breath to even speak. After a while the words

"Rouen, missing, vanished" were huffed out of his mouth but the others didn't seem to understand.

"What do you mean vanished?" Sarah panicked, her eyes locked on his. Once he had his breath fully back he explained, everyone seemed most enticed about the cloud shrouding her.

"What do you think it was" asked Rose out of the rest. Jack scratched his head and flipped his hair back down neatly in the process.

"I don't think Rouen is who she said she is!" John blurted.

"Personally I don't think she's dead".

"But Martha said..." Rose couldn't finish her speech for John gave her his stern look which meant he was always right.

"Well what are we going to do about her disappearance?" Sarah panted. Luke sighed at his mother's act of panic, as she held him closer to her and her tissue was hauled closer to her nose. Martha sat in silence as the rest of them battled it out over how they should handle the situation; she still wasn't over her shock of losing a patient. She was trying to calculate in her head every significant detail of her examination of Romana. She was trying it take into account everything from a broken bone to every little cut on her body. Suddenly she remembered something that didn't seem right but just assumed that that was one of the things wrong with her as she was screaming in pain. Just the picture in her mind was enough to make her quiver. When she had gone to check her pulse something had seemed odd. But the picture of those burning brown eyes screaming in pain couldn't leave the back of her mind. As she battered her eye lid a tear formed and ran down her cheek, but she refused her eyes request to let more fall. Everyone else still talked fiercely, John being the leader of the group. His leadership ways he inherited from his creator, his clone, after all that's what human biological meter crisis were for. Everyone calls him John so he doesn't get confused with the other real doctor.


	11. Chapter 11 Mystery After Mystery

Chapter 11 mystery after mystery

Back in the bedroom of Sarah Jane's house green eyes opened to stare at the murky ceiling. Romana had finally opened her eyes from her long and painful snooze. Her body ached all over and her eyes blurred from just awakening. Her curly brown hair had been replaced with short blond locks and her body had shrunk in size and weight. The huge grand mirror that hung on the wall of the bedroom had a teenage reflection staring back. The emerald eyes widened in shock and her new hands touched her face. Pulling a face about to be sick she hung over the bed away from the fancy silky bedding that felt smooth under her new delicate fingers. Put instead of spilling her insides a cloud of gold sprouted from her mouth and steadily floated up to the sky. The reason for her disappearance was that the regeneration had been so strong that it had expelled her body of matter long enough for John to get the wrong impression.

She slowly drew herself off bed to stand on her new feet. She took her first few steps as if a baby and the excitement of her new body lead her towards the mirror where she studied her body carefully brushing her skinny thighs. Her face bared an oval and her ears were small and suited her face. Her green eyes shone cat like in the darkness of the room and her tongue licked rows of white shiny teeth. Her long claw like nails brushed through her blond inverted bob and her now baggy clothes hung off her body like curtains on a rail. Pulling herself away from the mirror the normally speedy frame of Romana had now been forced to give all her strength into heaving herself down the stairs. As Luke was about to come upstairs he stopped in shock as a beautiful unknown girl his age was standing on his stairs.

"What is it Luke?" a motherly voice came from the other room. Luke's eyes were still locked on Romana; she pursued her lips and put a finger in front.

"Nothing mum" he shouted back and then followed her back up the stairs.

"You're not the girl they brought in" he said in shock.

"Yes I am I'm just different that's all, that's how I heal myself" she said calmly, her new voice rang through her ears.

"So you're a time lord then, an alien" he said excitedly.

"Lady if you don't mind and how do you know about my people?" she asked.

"I know The Doctor and John down stairs" he said.

"He's alive, and what's it got to do with John?" she asked.

"You know the human biological something" he said confused.

"Meta crisis of course that's how he knew and that means that he's part human well the aging bit any way" she repeated.

"Wow he's changed a lot since I last saw him" she said dazed. Luke shook her to bring her back into the room.

Suddenly their conversation was cut short as the couple were eyed by Martha. She approached them quietly, listening in on their chatter. But her cover was blown by the old creaky stairs.

"Luke who are you talking to?" she begged.

"Hi we haven't met properly, I'm Romana, thank you for saving my life!" she reached out a hand in order to shake Martha's hand. Martha was too busy looking at Romana's face to notice that her hand was stretched out.

"Oh you're wondering about the face, don't worry it's all totally normal for me" she said calmly.

"Your, your" Martha dragged looking pale and sickly.

"Alive!" Romana finished for her,

"But you can't tell anybody, not even everyone down stairs, and if anyone asks I'm Luke's friend from school and he let me in around the back". Martha nodded her head slowly in agreement still unable to speak.

As Romana went to stand up from her kneeling position she was forced back to the floor as if gravity had glued her to it. Trying to get back up lead to her collapsing again, but luckily Martha and Luke were there to catch her. Romana began to scream holding her head in pain as she tried to fight the demons in her head.

"Alright, your alright" Martha tried to comfort her but the screaming had already taken hold of her mind. Rose was the one to break the silence from down stairs as she darted up the stairs and took hold on the screaming girl too. The fight intense as she struggled more and another golden ball of cloud entered the hall way from her mouth. With that she was still and the screaming subsided. Her body flopped in the arms of both women as they dragged her towards the bedroom.

"What was all that about and what's with the cloud show?" Martha huffed.

"I've seen this before when The Doctor changed, something most have gone wrong in the regeneration process, so that means she is a time lord" puffed Rose.

"We've got to tell everyone down stairs".

"No" Martha argued, "I swore not to tell anyone".

"Oh" said Rose,

"What about John?"

"Not even John, I don't think she wants anybody to find out that's all" said Martha.

As Luke waited in the wings Martha and Rose covered Romana with the bed sheets and prayed that no one heard them. But their prayers went unanswered as John and Jack entered the room.

"Who was screaming" they said in time. Martha stood aside to let them peer at the girl lying in the bed. Romana's eyes were lightly closed and her breathing was at a steady pace.

"Is that Rouen?" asked Jack.

"No Rouen had brown hair" said John. Suddenly her identity was given away when the cloud from her mouth sprouted again. John pulled a face no one could copy.

"I knew it" he said,

"That is Rouen, plus she's regenerating which means that she in a fragile state so you mustn't wake her or it could damage her brain, Rose you know what I'm talking about so you must make sure she stays asleep at all costs until she recovers". After John had delivered his cry he sent everyone else out and refused to leave her side. Every now and then cloud after cloud poured out of her mouth, her temperature would raise and fall and she never stayed still as the bedding increased the temperature even more. But John refused to touch her as she struggled as she might awaken unintended, and as the hours ticked by she still showed no signs of awakening shortly.

The atmosphere down stairs wasn't much merrier. All the adults sat in the room waiting for a noise of life up the stairs. Sarah – Jane tore from her seat like Velcro and shot upwards followed closely by Luke. The others decided to follow one after the other, all confused about where she had disappeared to in the huge house. They heard noises coming from the attic and went up in search of answers. Sarah stood talking to Luke in a secluded fashion and they heard other voices like that of a robot of some sort. As the three of them peeked around the door Sarah – Jane's voice echoed the words

"Come in". They found her sat at a computer desk in the corner. There was Luke also lent against it. Right in front of them was a figure of some sort of weird looking dog. Its mini satellite dish ears spun around together and its head and metal tail bounced up and down like a real excited puppy. Some sort of collar with a bone tag hung around the rubber neck and the markings K – 9 were inscribed on the side of the metal plating of its body.

"Good evening I'm K – 9 pleased to meet you" it said in that robotic voice again. Rose bent down and patted it on the head,

"Hello tin dog" she said as she'd met it before. K – 9 wagged its head and tail once more at the sight of Rose.

"I was just going to talk to someone if you care to join us" Sarah exclaimed and then suddenly turned towards the huge bare brick wall at the other side of the room.

"Mr Smith I need you" she said urgently. Before they knew anything else steam shot out of the wall as the pressurised doors opened and out pulled a desk filled with buttons. Before them a huge alien computer imbedded in the wall of Sarah's house was staring at them.

"We have guests!" the computer said,

"Allow me to introduce myself; I'm Mr Smith at your service".

"We didn't have anything like that at torchwood!" exclaimed Jack.

"Jack go and tell John to bring Rouen up hear and help him carry her!" Sarah screamed at Jack,

"Then Mr Smith can scan her to see if she's alright". Then Jack disappeared down the stairs. John was still at Romana's side, watching over her like an eagle creeping prey. He hadn't moved for the past hour and Romana was still showing no signs of life. His body ached but he ignored the painful cries and kept a close watch on her. Then Jack arrived at the door. John managed turned his stiff neck to look at him.

"Sarah wants us to take Rouen upstairs" Jack said and started to remove the sheets covering her body.

"Be careful, don't wake her" John panicked as Jack showed little interest in making sure she stayed asleep. Then as John grabbed her arms and Jack her legs they both carried her towards the attic.


	12. Chapter 12 The Arrival

Chapter 12 the arrival 

The two men settled her on the floor right in front of the computer so it could scan her. Then Mr Smith's screen went from the normal screen saver to some sort of futuristic scanning system. Scanning her body from head to toe a green light covered Romana in every inch. Then up on the screen a 3D hologram of Romana's body appeared in grid format and lots of text appeared next to it. Luckily Mr Smith was there to decipher it.

"Her body temperature is way above average and she seems to have some form of gas surrounding her body" the computer translated.

"Thank you Mr Smith that's all for now" Sarah nodded.

"But wait there's more" Mr Smith added. Everyone turned to look at Mr Smith as he now was the centre of attention.

"There's unknown activity going on in her brain. It seems that something is trying to enter the real world through her troughs".

"What, of course they would" John belted. Then every head turned to John.

"Rose they found us, we have to move on" said John.

"Wait a minute; you're not going anywhere so whoever they are we can fight them" Sarah – Jane spoke up.

"No you don't understand if they get Rouen then they'll feed on her so they live forever" John said.

"Who are they anyway?" asked Jack.

"Their called the family of blood. They used to raise through time and back looking for time lord's, until I well he trapped them in prisons they wasn't suppose to escape from. But somehow they got a hold of Rouen's troughs and psychically channelled her through her dreams to release them" said John. Martha's face fell as John told his story as she had seen what they could do.

As the others joined in on the narrative Rose felt alone and left out. She had been forgotten by the rest of her friends and decided she'd had enough. With that she left the attic and grabbed her coat to go out the door into the cold December night. She closed the door lightly so no one could hear her leave. Her boot left a print in the snow and the crunching sound make her giggle. She thought of her times here as a child with her friends and the thought of Christmas made them all cheer. Lost in memory she'd forgotten why she had departed from the house. But she still went on under the lamp lit street. Not a thing could be heard accept for the crunch of snow under her shoes. Her travels brought her into the centre of London where the shops bustled with people and the Christmas sales caught eyes from a mile away. Another memory hit her as she used to come here with her friends and shop until they dropped to the floor and their purses were as dry as deserts. The mere thought brought a smile back to her face and a light deep inside and to shine brightly and fell like a fire for the warmth. But the light like fire was extinguished when she thought about what happened afterwards. Her job was destroyed and her life changed forever as she had met that one man that changed her life forever. She was too lost in thought to notice a disturbed figure watching her from behind. He studied her every move and monitored her expressions. He tucked his hands in his pockets casually and made sure his jacket didn't get in the way. Getting bored he decided to move his foot to the side blowing his cover. As Rose turned around all she saw was the figure of a man half cloaked by the light of the tall lamp.

He slid to the side to get his silhouette out of the light but Rose was too quick on her feet to let him get away. As he ran he was focused on not letting the blond haired woman see his face. But Rose was smart and followed the foot prints until the man's way was blocked by a wrong turn. Forced to give up he held up his hands in surrender. He turned round slowly to face her. Then Rose got a close look at her stalker. His brown hair was flicked out of the way of his face and his brown eyes filled with sympathy while staring upon her fair face. It was like he knew her but Rose had never seen him before in her life. His red bow tie fastened tightly around his neck and tweed jacket hung loosely unfastened.

"Do I know you?" Rose asked quietly. His mouth opened but then closed again as he couldn't force out the words he wanted to say.

Sarah – Jane's attic turned colder as the night continued to drift away. Martha pulled her coat around her tightly to keep in the warmth of her body. Jack's Second World War coat kept in the heat of his body any way. Romana hadn't moved from where Jack and John had placed her. Her breaths were steady and the robotic dog K-9 never left her side. Suddenly John turned his head to where Rose had been placed and noticed something was wrong. Rose was gone and no one had even heard her go. But where was she? Was she in trouble? Did she think they had neglected her? All very good questions which no one could answer at that moment in time. This caused a stir and the crowd emptied out of the attic like water gushing out. Once things had fallen silent Mr Smith scanned Romana once more to check his readings were clear. She was no longer the centre of attention; everyone had abandoned her for Rose. Not that she cared. She was half asleep, so how would she know?

Still stood in the alley way Rose and the stranger still stood in duelling positions. He had now lowered his hands and opened and closed his mouth wanting to say the words on the tip of his tongue. Finally he got out the words,

"Rose I don't know what to say or where to begin".

"Well firstly you can tell me who you are and why you are following me?" Rose said distempered. The man cupped his hands over his face ready to admit everything.

"Well I was wondering what you were doing here so I followed you all the way from Sarah – Jane's house and I just wanted to see you, after all it's been a long time". Rose looked at him with eyes of perplexion, her face puzzled. She could not figure out whom the strange man was or if she had seen him before in her life, which she hadn't. He now preceded slowly forward, his arms raised still in surrender. Something about the way he walked reminded her of somebody, but whom? He was now at her face, their heights matched and she could feel his warm breaths on her face. Then he grabbed a hold of her hand and placed it on his chest. There she could feel the beating of his heart and slowly moved it over to the other side and then felt the same again. Without him opening his mouth she flung her arms around him and whispered

"Long time no see".

Romana's eyes fluttered and a brilliant green was revealed. K-9's tail began to wag and Mr Smith awoke in all the noise. She slowly dragged her hand over to her head and placed her fingers on her temple and rubbed.

"Good evening mistress Romana" K-9 transferred.

"Your recovery is going swiftly" another voice said in the background.

"Where am I?" said a faint voice. Romana dragged her body off the floor and looked around the room. The bare brick walls glowed red and the giant computer in the wall put her off a little.

"You are in the attic of Sarah – Jane's house mistress" said K-9. Mr Smith previewed her scan results from earlier showing how she was doing.

"These show that your body temperature has returned to normal but the activity in your head is still continuing" said Mr Smith. Romana looked closely at the results concentrating on the top of her hologramic head.

"Its them again I have to tell everyone, wait where are they?" asked Romana.

"They went out looking for Mistress Rose" said K-9 his head nodding.

In the busy town centre of London the streets were still full of excited shoppers. The gang had stuck together to not get separated. The search for Rose continued after battling the now heavy falling snow. The sky had now gone from the beautiful dark blue to a murky black. Purple lightening covered the sky and flashed before the eyes of the bewildered shoppers. Then chaos broke out as the scared people ran in doors and the metal barricades came down and blocked the view from outside. The group looked up to search the skies for any signs of answers. The Doctor and Rose also grew suspicious as they stared at the strange clouds. They began to run towards the centre of town where the others were trapped in the never ending crowds of scared citizens. Romana broke down on the floor holding her head. The company of the robots had become daunting. They couldn't do anything as she cried holding her head. Suddenly the lightening in the centre of town angered. Martha hid behind Jack as the sound of the thunder grew louder. A giant tornado ripped apart the atmosphere as it crashed in front of the group. The raging winds tore bench's and trees out of the ground. The friends looked in fear as they could see the vague silhouettes of people at the bottom. Martha cringed as she recognised one simple shape of a balloon and a girl no older than ten holding it. They had arrived. They had taken control of the sky and now they could do what they liked with it.

The Doctor and Rose arrived on the scene. Rose's eyes widened as she gazed upon what was once a peaceful street that had now been turned into waste land due to the shredding winds of the tornado. Then she saw how close all of her friends were.

"Hey get away from there" she yelled at the top of her voice. She tried to run to them but The Doctor then pulled her back.

"Rose it's too dangerous!" he yelled, his voice although shouting was calm. Then he shouted Sarah – Jane who turned around to see the both of them waving to come over to them. Sarah dragged the rest of them away to safety. Romana got her head on straight and headed for the door.

"Where are you going mistress?" asked K-9, who positioned his head to the side.

"I have to find them or they could all get killed because of me" she said in a stern tone.

"Good luck Romana" Mr Smith said. Romana nodded and headed for the front door.


	13. Chapter 13 A Willing Sacrifice

Chapter 13 a willing sacrifice 

Romana trudged through the thick snow on the ground, her body so cold even her blood was turning blue. The slippery boots couldn't grip the icy pathway buried underneath the thick treks of snow. Her thin coat grabbed from Rose's back pack was no more useful than having bear arms. But still she had a job to do, a job that her friend's lives depended on. She stopped at the end street wondering which way to turn. She closed her eyes and directed all her senses to her hearing. Focusing on where the tiniest bit of noise was coming from she heard screaming and the rage of wind coming from the north. So she picked up her ice cubes for feet and trudged on. The rest of the streets were quiet, not even a car moved. Here the snow had begun to melt so people could walk around freely. She had arrived in the centre, right where she wanted to be. Her hair swished to the side where all the wind was directed. So she followed on leading herself into danger.

The tornado still came on strong, not showing any signs of stopping soon. Rose had lead all of them into an abandoned clothes shop so they could keep warm.

"Rose thank god you're alright!" John said throwing himself in her arms. She returned the hug placing her chin on his shoulder and closing her eyes. She had been wrong, they did care about her, they'd even left Rouen to come and find her.

"Wait Rouen, where is she?" Rose thought not realising she'd said it aloud.

"She's fine we left her with K-9 and Mr Smith" said John reassuringly.

"So who's your friend?" asked Martha.

"You all know who he is if you look closer" Rose beamed.

"Nice to see you again" said Sarah hugging him.

"You too Sarah – Jane Smith" said The Doctor. John, Martha, Jack and Luke looked in confusment as Sarah and Rose had taken to him rather quickly. The greeting was torn apart by the sound of the shop door bell ringing meaning that someone had come in. Rose poked her head around the door of the room they had been hiding in. There stood a soaking wet teenager fresh from the outside. The bottoms of her long jeans were soaked and her boots leaked out the water absorbed by the snow. Her short blonde hair also dripped wet.

Rose ran up to her and gave her the biggest hug she had given anyone. The soaked girl returned the hug making Rose also wet. She could also feel her shiver, her whole body from tip to toe. She was so cold her skin was now died blue. Rose dragged her into the small room where the others were hiding out. They all looked at the small bundle curled up next to the radiator. She shivered so much the radiator rattled too. Jack placed his large jacket over her shoulders to try and help.

"Thank you" a little voice came from the shivering being.

"Rouen what were you thinking, you could have gotten yourself killed!" John scolded at her. It took a while from her to answer but once she had warmed up a bit she replied,

"It's me they want and the only way they'll stop is if I turn myself in, then they would leave you all alone!" and then she turned her head back to the radiator. Rose pulled a face then said

"But that's suicide". Romana turned her head slowly to face Rose,

"Then that's a risk I have to take". Then she slowly lifted her head off of the surface of the radiator and stood up. Her jeans weren't full dried, but she didn't care, she was about to do the single most stupidest she had ever done in her life and she didn't need to look pretty for it.

Before she journeyed out of the door she went around the racks of clothes to find something suitable to wear. She picked up a smaller pair of jeans and a pale blue sweat shirt. Also replacing her soggy boots with some leather pointed boots. Once changed she headed for the door followed by the rest of the group. They walked towards the tornado and as they came closer the winds began to die so the deathly figures became clearer. Eventually the ragging winds were gone and in their place were the four faces everyone feared. The son began to walk forward, his breaths heavy and eyes focused on John. Then he stopped right in front of Romana and took a deep breath through his nose. Suddenly he looked down at the shorter being. He smiled then walked away back to his family. He swivelled back around to face the group of friends and began to speak,

"So you are the ones that are going to give up the time lord". Suddenly the strange man in the tweed jacket stepped forward, his face so calm it was as if he was on holiday.

"I thought all of you were locked away for good, why couldn't you just stay there, you know the sacrifices I made when I locked you away".

The son looked in confusment when the man had given his speech. Martha looked up too when she realised who the mystery guy was. It was him, but why was he different. She tugged on Jack's sleeve and whispered,

"Jack do you know who that is?"

"No why, is he some sort of undercover cop?" Jack asked.

"It's him, it's really him, he came back". Jack looked up with a smile from ear to ear. John became curious about what they were sniggering about.

"Martha what's wrong?" he asked.

"John it's him, he's changed" Martha said excitedly. John looked over to the front with shock written on his face. But then he came to accept that the real doctor had returned. They shared the information with Luke and became quiet as things had heated up at the front.

"Well well, if it isn't The Doctor, how long has it been, you've had a bit of a makeover as well I see" said son.

"Enough of the small talk do you want a deal or not" a familiar voice came from the crowd. Romana stepped forward; she'd had enough of waiting and wanted to get on with business.

"Well yes hand over the girl or your world gets it" said the father. Mother and daughter began to laugh hard to show they meant business.

"Yes hand over the brunette and quickly" son added.

"If I go with you, you leave the earth alone, do we have a deal" Romana shouted. The family and her friends looked at her with shock.

"Arrrr so you finally reveal yourself Romanadvoratrelundar, I see you too have changed your style, you time lords never stay the same for two minutes" said the son, out of breath with that mouth full of a name.

"Just Romana if you don't mind and you didn't answer my question, do we have a deal?" Romana said impatiently.

"Then I go too" another voice said. The Doctor stood next to Romana and looked serious.

"Arrrr a two for one offer how can we resist" the son said whilst laughing hard. The rest of his family laughed with him, but then he looked back and said,

"Alright you both have yourselves a deal". Martha was about to burst, she had wanted to stop them the whole time but never got the chance to speak.

"But you can't" she finally said,

"Your both mad there must be some other way"

"Martha's right your both walking into suicide" Rose belted too.

"Then that's a risk we're willing to take" The Doctor said. Before they went Romana walked up to John and through her arms around him, then she whispered thank you in his ear and winked before walking back to the other doctor. The Doctor then grabbed Romana's hand and held on tight. She squeezed just as hard. Then they walked to the family and they were gone with the wind.

Then the sky returned to the dark blue of the night like before.

"What do we do now The Doctor and Romana are gone, they were our only hope?" said Rose.

"The last of their species and they just gave themselves up" said Sarah – Jane.

"What are you all worrying for, it's The Doctor and Romana we are talking about, they'll think of something" said Jack. John nodded in agreement,

"And you've not seen some of the things Romana can do, we did some pretty amazing things together" said John lost in memory. But then he remembered what Romana had said to him and patted his chest for the inside pocket, it was gone.

"The watch, she took the watch" he shouted then smiled at them all,

"Oh is she clever that Romana" he beamed. The others joined in with his happiness. From the end of the street two figures started to run up to the group of friends. One was a woman with hair the colour of fire and the other was a man of the same age with mousey brown hair.

"Excuse me, you lot haven't seen and bloke in a tweet jacket have you, about average height?" said the ginger woman out of breath.

"You mean The Doctor?" Rose asked.

"That's him" she said with a Scottish accent.

"I'm Amy Pond and that's Rory Williams" she said and offered a hand.

"Rose Tyler, John Smith, Sarah – Jane Smith, Luke Smith, Jack Harkness and Martha Jones" Rose said taking the hand offered.

"So where is he?" Amy asked.

"Dealing with evil, the usual business" John butted in.

"Nothing new there then" Rory sated.

The gang went back to the clothes shop to get out of the cold.

"So how do you lot know The Doctor?" Amy asked.

"The same as you, we've all travelled with him over the years and kept in touch in some way or another" Rose stated. Her and Amy talked for a while talking about their great adventures with The Doctor. Martha and Sarah joined them and told them about their adventures too. As the four women carried on Rory hooked in a conversation with John and Jack and showed that it wasn't just the women who had a blast with the time lord.

"You know John you remind me of him in some way" Rory said.


	14. Chapter 14 How To Deal With Your Family

Chapter 14 how to deal with your family

Romana awoke in a metal room. Everything was blurry and the atmosphere was gloomy and cold. She couldn't remember falling asleep or even being knocked out. Then she felt a cold hand next to her. It moved on top of hers. She moved her blurred eyes to stare at a brown blob. As her vision cleared The Doctor came into focus. He didn't say a word and looked at the grey wall in front of him. She moved her other arm to feel her head as the dizziness crept away. The Doctor then moved his head towards her and smiled.

"Finally after two hours" he said laughing.

"I'm still recovering you know" she said.

"From what?" said a perplexed face.

"After being run over with a car, what do you think?" she said sternly. He shook his head then got to his feet and picked her up, then there on the spot through his arms around her.

"It's been too long, I thought you were dead" his voice had changed. He now had a sad tone and squeezed tighter to make sure he wasn't dreaming. After so many years The Doctor and Romana reunited at last. Then he placed her down and a single tear fell from his left eye.

Suddenly the huge heavy door opened. There stood the son of their nightmares.

"Its dinner time" he said with a smile. He walked them to where his family waited for their time lord meals.

"I have to ask how did you get another ship?" asked The Doctor.

"When your friend thru us into the vortex we ended up lucky and stole this one, much better than the last I have to say" he said stroking the metallic walls. Romana kept up the pace slowly behind, keeping silent so she would stand a better chance of survival. She had her plan all mapped out in her head. She would somehow decapitate the family for just enough time so she could set the ship to explode and then she and The Doctor could make their getaway with the watch. She was also hoping that The Doctor hadn't come up with a plan of his own, and she knew that it wouldn't be long before he did. They arrived where the family waited. This would be like the Sunday roast. Mother immediately got out of her chair and walked over to Romana. She breathed up deep and then out with a huge smile on her face and it wasn't the one that made you happy. Romana tried to back up but was facing the wall. Mother placed her finger on her forehead and the others began to laugh.

Striking pain swept across her head. All of her energy was being stolen from her and the evil alien was gaining all the pleasure. The Doctor tried to intervene but the father pinned him to the floor. He was no match for this monster of a man. Their children watched thru their stolen human eyes and waited for their turn on dinner.

"We would have had you last time if it wasn't for your friends always in the way" said the father spitting in The Doctors face.

"You can change your face as many times as you want but we will always get you" laughed the son, his sister with him.

"What do you say sister of mine shall we feast?" he added as they reached for him. His words could hardly be heard over the screaming of a young girl in pain.

The air was cold as the central heating broke in the small shop. Rose pulled her coat tightly around herself and cuddled into John's arm. Bad things were running through her head as two of her closest friends were trapped in the hands of four evil swine's. The rest were just as gloomy as the weather was horrid and nobody knew what was what. Amy and Rory stuck close together as they were still learning what life with The Doctor was like.

"What now, do we just sit here and assume that the earth is safe" Rose spoke up. "We have to consider what is happening up there, you don't know what they are capable of" John said. Suddenly the bell on the door rang aloud startling them all. Rose stood up in excitement and the others weren't far behind.

"Doctor, Rouen" she shouted. But the doorway was empty until you looked down.

The mother lifted her finger from her forehead. Romana automatically dropped to the floor.

"Romana, Romana" The Doctor pleaded. Romana moved her leg to show she was still alive for she couldn't speak. The Doctor gave a sigh of relive, but he couldn't be relaxed for long because he was next. Romana heaved herself up slowly and thought quickly for anything that popped up in her mind.

"I've waited so long for this, victory is ours, the universal hero, falls at the family of bloods feet" said the son slowly to scene the moment.

"Go on then son, have your share of the victory" said the father eagerly. Then doctor felt the most pain he had felt in years, all the pain Romana had just felt. Romana had to think of something quick, searching through two hundred years worth of memory wasn't the easiest task in the world. Then it hit her. She travelled way back in her mind to her childhood at The Academy back home on Gallifrey.

"Now who can tell me who the family of blood are?" said the teacher. A small girl lifted her hand and the rest of the class groaned.

"Yes Romanadvoratrelundar"

"They are the ones how want to gain time lords and feed on them so they can live forever" said a child Romana.

"Correct, now I'm going to tell you the best way of defeating them if you should ever come across them. It's you, your regeneration energy is toxic to them, it will poison them and leave them close to death. Now I hope none of you will ever need this information but you never know, although we can see the future, we can't determine yours". Romana now knew what she had to do. She dragged her tired legs towards a sharp piece of metal hanging from the wall and handled it towards her, then she drove it through her chest. As her blood spilled the family feast had seized.

"So you think taking your own life will stop you from our suffering" said the son. Then they slowly walked towards her leaving The Doctor laid out on the floor.

"No but I know this will make you all suffer" Romana said, then suddenly golden streams poured out of her arms and then she directed the beams at the family. They all screamed as the regeneration energy poisoned their bodies. Then like a switch she turned it off and headed towards the control room of the ship. The stab wound on her chest had fully healed and just left a ripped, blood stained sweater.

The shop door closed as K-9 came through the door, his metal body so cold you could have frozen something on him.

"I came to check on mistress Romana" said the frozen dog.

"She's gone K-9, along with The Doctor" said Sarah with a sigh then clutched Luke tighter.

"Romana is alive mistress" said the dog.

"How do you know?" asked Sarah.

"Mr Smith is still tracking her body signature" said K-9.

"Come on we've got to get back and see" said John in a hurry. So they all ran out of the shop and headed towards Sarah – Jane's house.

The control room was colder than the rest of the ship. The view of space from the windscreen was beautiful as they passed by all the stars and nebular of their galaxy. But she hadn't come on a sightseeing trip; she had to find a way to work the controls. Looking at the dash board she paused as a bright green button caught her eye. The self destruct button. Without any fuss or thinking she pushed it as hard as she could. Then alarms flashed all around as the countdown had begun.

"Two minutes until self destruct" said the computer. There was no stopping it now. She ran back to The Doctor. He was still unconscious on the floor. The family were laid still next to him. She had to hurry as she didn't know how long they would stay asleep and she was running out of time anyway. Strapping the watch to her arm Romana panicked as the strap wouldn't keep still. With one final lucky try the watch was on and she dragged The Doctor out of the way into a clear space so they could take off. But the son got a hold of The Doctor's ankle.

"If we die you go with us" he said with a low voice. But Romana still had fight left in her. She got the sharp piece of metal and through it at his hand. As the blade cut the skin he immediately let go to grab it with his other hand. Romana quickly grabbed The Doctor and readied the watch.

"Thirty seconds until self destruct" warned the computer. Romana pushed the dial and with that they teleported back to earth.

Steam burst out of the floors, alarms went crazy and the computer updated every couple of seconds. The rest of the family awoke and stood up quickly. Holding his wrist son went to the control room. He searched hopelessly for an answer that would never come.

"Five, four, three" the son sat down and let the blood flow from his arm. The rest of the family huddled together and the daughter closed her eyes.

"Two, one, BOOM". It was over. The sky changed colour yet again over the centre of London. Romana looked up as an explosion filled the sky causing glass to rupture and smash on every building. She ducked down and covered her face. The glass mixed in with the now falling snow. The fragments were tiny and couldn't be seen with the naked eye. The group looked from Sarah – Jane's house with startled eyes. The atmosphere filled with fire as the dark purple of the night sky, turned to red and orange smoke with the blink of an eye. She slowly uncurled to watch the lightshow up in the sky. The Doctor began to quiver from the cold floor. He then opened his eyes in a flash and sat up to shake his head. Turning his head, he too saw the ever changing colours. Romana felt happy inside, she had accomplished her mission to rid them universe of the family. They were gone for good and it was all thanks to her. The Doctor faced Romana and smiled. He was in a happy state of mind too, just glad they were gone forever.

He moved slowly off of the cold floor to stand up, and then offered a hand to Romana to help her stand too. She smiled and took it. Before she could say or do anything The Doctor grasped her tightly in both arms. She couldn't move an inch, not even her arms so she could cuddle him back,

"Thank you" he whispered. He then let her go and asked,

"What did you do back there?"

"Something I learned at school" she replied.

"Come on we've got to find the other's and tell them we're ok, and I bet they've gone to Sarah's house" Romana said in hurry and began to walk towards Banamon Road. The Doctor followed closely behind without question and held her hand so they could run together.

"What was that?" asked Martha.

"I bet it was the family's ship" said Jack in an excited tone.

"But The Doctor and Romana were up there!" said Rose in the opposite tone.

"Don't worry Rose, Romana has the watch, they'll be fine I hope" said John.

"Romana's body signature is still running so either just she or them both are alive" said Mr Smith.

"Thank goodness for that" Sarah – Jane sighed.

"Why did you miss us?" a voice came from the doorway. All heads turned to face two smiling figures stood at the attic door. Amy got out of her seat and hugged The Doctor before he had the chance to move.

"What are you doing here Pond?" he asked with a smile. Rose also got out of her seat to cuddle Romana. Then she turned her attention to the giant bloody slit in Romana's sweater. But once she pulled back the cloth there was no cut or even a smear of blood. John also assessed the torn cloth and suddenly Romana's t-shirt became the centre of attention.

"But that's impossible!" John said aloud.

"I call it recycling energy" beamed Romana, proud of all the attention. They all laughed along with her and each had a turn of congratulating the victors of the battle.


	15. Chapter 15 A Hard Goodbye

Chapter 15 a hard goodbye 

Sarah – Jane's kitchen was overcrowded as the kettle whistled and everyone had separate conversations. Romana, Rose and Amy had bonded quite well and had locked in chatter. They spoke of many different things. The Doctor lent against the kitchen doorway, his arms folded. This meant it was time to go. Everyone knew that. He walked away and went out of the door, not far behind everyone else followed. There outside was the trusty old Tardis in all its glory. The Doctor then lent against the Tardis and focused on John and Rose.

"Come on then you two, you have to go back so I can close the gap again" he said slowly.

"I'll take them back, I have to thank Rose's parents for putting up with me any way, plus I won't leave them on some beach in Norway" Romana broke in. John and Rose laughed as the two time lords battled over whose way of travel was the best.

"Well I guess its good bye again" said Martha.

"Good bye Martha, until next time" said The Doctor and squeezed her tightly.

"You too Jack" he added patting Jack on the back. Jack patted him back nearly knocking him over. Romana hugged Jack and Martha as well and thanked them for everything. When the good bye's had ended the Tardis zoomed away with the old sound it had always made, The Doctor, Amy and Rory were gone. Jack and Martha headed back to the centre of London where they worked to keep alien threats at a minimum. Sarah and Luke stood at the front of the house waving to the three of them as they prepared to go. Romana had the watch ready with the coordinates set for parallel earth. Suddenly the gateway to the time vortex opened and began to suck in like a giant vacuum cleaner. John waved to Sarah and Luke and jumped in to the portal. Rose took her goodbye more personally and hugged Sarah. Romana also hugged Sarah – Jane and Luke before going through time.

Jackie was in the garden hanging out the washing and Tony was playing with some of the pegs. Pete sat at the garden table while reading the newspaper. Suddenly Tony began to jump around as if he could sense something coming, which it was.

"Rose, Rose" he shouted.

"Calm down sweetheart your sister isn't here" Jackie said in attempt to calm him down.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Pete.

"I don't know but I don't see you trying to do anything" said Jackie sternly. He then went back to his paper; Jackie shook her head and went back the washing. Then the portal opened. John and Rose fell out together and Romana after. Jackie nearly fainted and Pete even nearly fell out of his chair. Tony sat clapping with the pegs at his feet. Then they all got up slowly and Romana brushed herself down. Rose went to her mother and gave her a hug and Jackie squeezed her tight.

"Rose what were you thinking, was that Rouen worth all of this, where is she anyway?" Jackie asked.

"I'm here" Romana said lifting her hand. Jackie looked over with a perplexed look on her face.

"Are you sure, you looked different before?" Jackie asked her head full of questions that needed answering.

"Jackie, she's a time lady" said John smiling.

"I'm still confused, I thought you were the last one?" said Jackie.

"I was!" said another voice. Everyone looked at the side of the house towards where the voice had been heard and out stepped The Doctor. Jackie and Pete where still confused but then Jackie soon realised The Doctor had changed again. She went up to him and squeezed his cheeks.

"You've put some weight on now, but you still just pop up out of nowhere" she said still latched on to his cheeks. He tried to say something but couldn't get a word out, so she let go with everyone laughing.

"What I was going to say was you've not changed a bit either!" he finally spat out rubbing his cheeks.

"Oh come here you big lump you" Jackie said squeezing him hard. Yet again he couldn't talk. Once the greetings had ended he glanced at Romana who was playing with Tony, letting him ride on her back. You can tell this Romana is good with children he thought.

"Come on Romana, time to go" he shouted, then went off to find the Tardis. Romana and Rose along with John went along with him.

Then there stood the old wooden blue box. The Doctors face had gone from being happy to just frowning. He looked upset and Romana knew why. Rose went up to him and hugged him hard, "Goodbye doctor" she whispered in his ear and a single tear fell from her eye. He looked ready to cry as well but refused to. Romana gave John a hug too.

"Thanks for everything" she said. Rose finally let go of The Doctor and moved on to Romana. Then it was time to say good bye. Rose and John stood close together and waved them off as the Tardis disappeared into cellar space. Then they went back to the garden where their family waited them.

Inside the Tardis Romana was amazed by the changes that had been made in her absence.

"Do you like it?" The Doctor beamed.

"Yes it's wonderful" she exclaimed.

"So why did you come to the Tyler's house then?" she asked. The Doctor gave her a glance and went back to the controls.

"I told you I had to close the gap or the whole universe could suffer" he said without even looking up.

"You wanted to say good bye again though didn't you?" she looked at him with big eyes trying to pull out the truth.

"I came to say good bye yes, but there was another reason why I went back, because I wanted to make sure you were ok!" he said. Romana looked shocked, she thought he didn't think twice about her, but clearly she was wrong. She had been wrong about a whole lot of things recently. The Tardis arrived outside of Sarah – Jane's house where Amy and Rory where waiting. They all poured out of the front door when they heard the noise. The Doctor and Romana came back out and Amy and Rory got back in saying good bye to Sarah, Luke and K-9.

"So what are you going to do Romana, are you coming with us or you can go your own way" The Doctor said smiling.

"Or you can stay here with us, that spare room is always open to you, you know" Sarah – Jane added.

"You know that sounds good, I think I'll stay on earth for a while and try and settle down, after all that's what the Tharil wanted me to do any way" she said.

"Ok then we'll be off, see you when we see you" The Doctor beamed and hugged Romana, then journeyed back into the Tardis and zoomed away. Sarah and Luke went back inside leaving Romana and K-9 to stare at the lonely sun set. This was only the beginning of Romana's journey and there's still a lot of excitement to come!


End file.
